THE DAY
thumb|center|400px THE DAY by Porno Graffitti Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Courtney, Sabrina e Eltamin, derrotam o terceiro Ginásio e dão um show no Ginásio chamando a atenção do chefe dos Estúdios Pokéstar, Stu Deeoh! Dio: Kono Dio da! Narrador: Depois de filmarem um filme deverás foda. O trio volta para Castelia para desafiar o quarto Ginásio e poder continuar a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 5: Unova Chapter 4: THE DAY 18:00 Na cidade de Castelia, o trio segue para os esgotos, para procurar Burgh, o Líder de Ginásio. No caminho, eles acham o TM 95: Snarl, e dois Grunts da Equipe Plasma Negra, que tem os seus Pokémon derrotados pelo duo de Eltamin e Sabrina, e depois fogem. De repente, Burgh aparece. “Vi que derrotaram esse Grunts da Equipe Plasma. Eu sou Burgh, o Líder de Ginásio. Eu gostaria de sair desse esgoto que está me incomodando.” Disse Burgh. “Vocês aí. Aquilo foi uma demonstração excelente de batalha. A maneira que vocês trouxeram o poder de seus Pokémon contra um oponente como a Equipe Plasma... Estonteante. Simplesmente estonteante. Interessante também. Eu entendo...” Disse o misterioso cientista loiro, indo embora. “Quem... era aquele? Bem. Não importa. Eu estarei esperando vocês no Ginásio.” Disse Burgh, indo embora. Saindo dos Esgotos de Castelia, eles foram para o Ginásio, que era composta de seda e de casulos de seda. Eltamin entra no primeiro casulo de seda, sendo levado para o segundo andar, onde derrota os dois Sewaddle de um arlequim com o Aerial Ace de Shocker, permitindo que entre no segundo casulo de sela, sendo levado para o terceiro andar com um casulo de seda fechado, ao se aproximar dele, ele se abre revelando um arlequim, que tem o seu Combee e o seu Sewaddle derrotados pelo Aerial Ace de Shocker. Ele entra no casulo de seda recém-aberto, que o leva para uma outra área do primeiro andar, onde derrota o Dwebble, com o Steel Wing de Shocker, o Sewaddle e o Combee, com o Aerial Ace de Shocker, de um arlequim que o permite entrar em uma entrada diferente do casulo de seda do qual veio, chegando no andar do Líder. “Bom trabalho em voltar dos esgotos. Os meus Pokémon Tipo Inseto estão correndo com entusiasmo sobre batalhar com você. Eu diria que os meus Pokémon Tipo Inseto são ótimos! Venha, deixe-me me gabar um pouco! Os olhinhos redondos do Dwebble são fofos! É resiliente e confiável! Meu ás é Leavanny! Ele é realmente o melhor! Eu acho que é tão doce como ele faz roupas para os outros Pokémon a partir de folhas. É claro, Eu estou realmente orgulhoso de todos os meus Pokémon! Bem agora... Vamos nessa! Vai Swadloon, Struggle Bug!” Gritou Burgh. “Deixe-me dizer isso para começar: nós somos bem fortes, porque a partir de agora, esse é o nosso palco. Vai Shocker, Aerial Ace!” Gritou Eltamin. Shocker mergulha no Swadloon e bate as suas asas uma vez. Assim que ele faz, Shocker se move tão rápido que ele se torna um borrão e bate no Swadloon, o derrotando e subindo para o Nível de Perigo 2.6. “Volte Swadloon. Vai Dwebble, Struggle Bug!” Gritou Burgh. “Shocker, Steel Wing!” Gritou Eltamin. Ambas as asas de Shocker brilham em um branco metálico, e ele bate no Dwebble com elas, o derrotando. “Volte Dwebble. Vai Leavanny, Struggle Bug!” Gritou Burgh. “Shocker, Aerial Ace!” Gritou Eltamin. Shocker mergulha no Swadloon e bate as suas asas uma vez. Assim que ele faz, Shocker se move tão rápido que ele se torna um borrão e bate no Leavanny, o derrotando. “Oh hoo... Você é muito forte de fato! Eu acho que não é surpresa que eu perdi. Aqui! A Insígnia Inseto e o TM 76: Struggle Bug.” Disse Burgh. “Consegui a Insígnia Inseto!” Gritou Eltamin. “Braviary!” Gritou Shocker. Saindo do Ginásio, o trio foi comprar sorvete na Mode Street. “Eu gostaria de três Casteliacones, por favor.” Pediu Eltamin. “Está bem, aqui está.” Disse a moça. “Obrigado.” Disse Eltamin, pagando os três Casteliacones. “Pronto, podem experimentar essa maravilha que é chamada de sorvete.” Falou Eltamin, entregando os Casteliacones para as duas. “DELICIOSO!” Disseram as duas. “É exatamente como você falou, Eltamin. Uma comida deliciosa, gelada e refrescante. Quero mais!” Disse Sabrina. “Eu também!” Falou Courtney. “Está bem.” Concordou Eltamin. Assim, Eltamin comprou mais três Casteliacones para eles. 7:00 “Para onde seguiremos agora, Eltamin?” Perguntou Sabrina. “Bem, cantamos no Ginásio de Virbank, gravamos um filme e tomamos sorvete. Agora, seguiremos direto para os Ginásios até vencer o nono Ginásio, o de Opelucid, pois precisaremos enfrentar a Equipe Plasma no navio deles, e depois precisaremos da décima e última Insígnia para poder derrota-los de vez.” Disse Eltamin. “Entendi.” Disseram as duas companheiras. 8:00 O trio terminou o café da manhã e partiu para a saída de Castelia ao norte, encontrando o estranho cientista novamente. “Oh, são vocês novamente! Se não for uma inconveniência, eu posso olhar os seus Pokémon?” Perguntou o cientista. “Claro!” Aceitou Eltamin. “Eu aprecio a sua cooperação!” Disse o cientista. “Oh! Que interessante! Os seus Pokémon parecem mostrar mais autoconfiança do que os outros da mesma espécie. E você é um Treinador com meras três Insígnias... Fantástico! Eu não tenho certeza como você faz isso, mas você está trazendo o poder dos seus Pokémon! Oh, me perdoem! Eu sou um cientista. Meu nome é Colress. O tema da minha pesquisa é: “Trazendo o poder dos Pokémon.” Trazendo o poder dos Pokémon! É possível trazer o poder máximo deles através do laço que eles compartilham com os seus Treinadores? Ou existe algum outro método diferente? Eu gostaria de testar a minha teoria batalhando com você. Eu estarei esperando na Rota 4.” Na Rota 4, Eltamin derrota o Sandile e o Herdier de um mochileiro e a Drilbur e a Marill de uma criadora de Pokémon com o Vine Whip de Evolto, subindo-o para o Nível 23. thumb|center|400px